particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Keymon Workers Party
Salmon|Seats1 Title = The Kongresshalle|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.workerparty.ky|politics = Keymon|political parties = Keymon|elections = Keymon}}The Keymon Workers Party or KWP is a Communist party that operates in the People's Republic of Keymon.It was formed due to socialists, communists and anarchists being displeased by how the incumbent ruling Keymon National Socialists Party were running the nation. The party's social policies are soft liberal, whilst the parties economic stances are staunchly far left and communist in nature, thus leading to the name "Keymon Workers Party" being selected, with the colour salmon being seen as a blend between the communism, socialism and the light that the party hopes to bring to Keymon citizens. History The KWP was formed in late December 3990 as a response to the racist government of Keymon. Policies Economic Policy The party operates under a far left economic policy, supporting mass nationalisation and heavily benefiting of worker or employer. Military The party identifies as mostly centralist when it comes to military policy, opposing any nuclear or chemical weapons being used except as retaliation and somewhat supporting moderate development and research into said weapons, with the party supporting "adequate defence of the nation". Civil Rights The party is very progressive and softly liberal with civil rights, opposing much social conservatism. The party does support some LGBT rights, but does not oppose race crimes and hate. This was much scrutinised by minority groups. Healthcare The party supports whole nationalization of hospitals, completely opposing privatization in healthcare. The party also highly supports government funding for abortions and contraception with many in the party believing that they are necessities. Constitution The party supports constitutional changes to increasing the number of seats in the legislature by 50, to show a broader variation between support for parties. Law Enforcement The party doesn't support the use of the death penalty. The party also endorses mandatory work inside of prisons unless some criminals are suffering from certain physical or severe mental issues, taking a case by case basis for whether certain prisoners work. The party strongly opposes the idea of voluntary paid work in prisons. Education Improving education in the nation is one of the party's key aims, striving to make it much fairer upon the students. The party completely opposes private schools, but does support state religious schools. The party also supports free universities with the subsidization of all tuition fees being a key party policy. Foreign Policy The party takes a soft isolationist stance towards foreign policy, strongly opposing diplomatic immunity and only supports a small amount of foreign aid. However the party takes a moderate stance regarding immigration, supporting most migrants being allowed to reside within the nation. Welfare Mass welfare reforms, to benefit the workers and families, are a key building block of party policy. Religion The party has a moderate link to the state religion, supporting state religious schools and the banning of blasphemy. Science & Technology The party maintains that scientific research and knowledge is very important and supports nationalized research into important fields such as space exploration. However, the party says that 'evolution is a fully blown myth' and that there is 'a lack of hard evidence to support it' and so much favours creationism. Ecology The party says it will review ecology on a case by case basis. Party Leadership Parliamentary Here is a comprehensive list of parliamentary leaders of the Keymon Workers Party, and also deputy parliamentary leaders. Presidential Here is a comprehensive list of Presidential candidates of the Liberal Socialist Party. Electoral History |}